The Longest Night
by mimithenumberon
Summary: follow-up to 'The Longest Day' Read that one first! Two weeks later, Sam is ready to face Eric again. Too bad things don't go as planned... Warning: M/M! MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS,Violence, Bad Language. Hope you like and please review! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS, M/M, graphic sex, violence, bad language**

**Also this is my follow up to ****'The Longest Day'****. Read that first or this may not make full sense. This is basically 2 weeks later after ****'The Longest Day'**** and how the two main characters deal with the situation! XD**

**Thank you in advance for the read and please please review! I need them to stay alive! X3**

**Also I do NOT owe True Blood or any of the characters (except for Jack and Lily. They're all mine! XD)**

_**The Longest Night**_

Business was as usual in Bon Temps. Life threatening situations every other second, people disappearing like they were eaten by the surrounding air, sups coming around from unimaginable faery tales like it was the most natural thing. Yes, nothing out of the ordinary going on in Bon Temps.

Sam Merlotte was still amazed that such a small place could attract such ridiculous amounts of trouble. It was like there was a giant target hovering above the place, waving a red flag at anyone and everyone who wanted to cause disaster. Maybe it was the rustic charm of the pace.

_Yeah, right. Bon Temps; quiet, peaceful and the perfect place to go crazy…..Come on over and destroy it!_

He smirked at his own joke for a fleeting second, while his trained fingers continued to dry the glass in his hand. The day was over and the bar was closed. Nobody was left in the building except himself and Sookie, who was in the back taking her possessions out of her locker.

Lately he hadn't been as hung up on Sookie as before. He knew that a relationship with her was never going to happen since she loved Bill Compton, but until recently he couldn't let go. It wasn't like he could just switch a button inside him and all the pent up feelings would just cease to be. Things were a little more complicated than that.

But now he was seeing her more as a friend and less as a woman who he felt betrayed by. (He knew that it wasn't her fault for falling in love but jealousy was a nasty piece of work.)He would always love her but now it was a more fraternal love he felt. The horrid pain of imagined betrayal was not there anymore.

And frankly it felt great. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. A weight he didn't realize was so heavy until it was gone.

Sam's smile thinned and fell a little. His eyes had a faraway look in them which meant he was thinking of _him_. The man who was now occupying his thoughts, dreams, fantasies and every other place in between.

Two weeks and Sam could still feel his burning touch and practically hear the low rumble of his voice vibrating against his skin. His mouth dried like a rock in a dessert and he swallowed in an attempt to bring some moisture to his parched throat.

He could visualize every small detail about him in his mind. The blonde locks of incredibly soft hair, slicked back to bring out his blue eyes. A dark blue, like the color of stormy seas, which could be so terrifying and so intense all at once. The angular cheek bones so perfectly set, giving way to a strong jaw and chin. The lips…..

Sam violently shook his head as if hoping to knock those memories out of his head. He put the clean glass down and filled it with the nearest drink. He wasn't a fan of scotch but it would do. In one gulp he downed the alcohol, letting the burn ignite his mouth and throat all the way to his stomach where it settled in a pleasant pool.

His lips, thin and so different from that of a woman's. Possessive and demanding but at the same time so very soft. When they parted they reveal pearly teeth, two of which were sharp canines more dangerous than knives. Proof that he was aroused.

Sam poured another glass and threw it back. He searched for another thing in his mind that didn't involve….

…..A tongue so skilled it was no big mystery he ended up whining and begging for it. Kisses so full of passion he could have been lost in them for days on end.

The memory made Sam bite on his lower lip and drink another glass. His whole body was very, very hot. Suddenly the jeans he was wearing proved to be a terrible confinement. His fingers twitched and nerves trembled from the memory of sex.

Suddenly it became clear to him that drinking was the worst thing he could have done. He wasn't drunk but he was influenced enough to lose just a little control of his stubborn mind. Enough for the night to come back to him like a fast running train, hitting him with the full impact of his lustful desires.

He remembered the strong arms pinning him down and holding him with ease. The way the chilling blue orbs washed over him, drinking his whole existence in their ancient depths. And that perfectly kept hair falling around his face like a curtain as the night progressed.

Sam had to grind his teeth so he wouldn't moan. His lower region was starting to hurt as it pushed even harder into the fabric that made up his trousers, forming a noticeable bulge. And still his mind went further.

The image of his hands pushing Sam's legs apart and opening him up. His flexed muscles glistening with sweat as he moved inch by blissful inch inside him. The fangs coated in his own blood and the electricity lighting up his entire nervous system as the vampire fed. The roughness of the thrusts and the perfection with which they were aimed.

A gasp left his shaking lips as Sam climaxed. No touching, only memory and he was shuddering all over with his back slumped against the bar counter. His breath came in the form of hungry gasps. It was difficult to get his pulse under control when his heart was beating at a rate considered medically dangerous.

He still couldn't believe how raw his desire for the vampire was. Finally he managed to get himself under some sort of control, enough to sting sentences and make his limp legs move. Luckily he was wearing black jeans and the wet patch was not visible to the naked eye. He was very thankful for that at least.

'….Sam…..'

_Oh, no…..no…..no!_

He turned to look at Sookie coming out from his office around the corner, her purse held tight against her chest. Damn it, he forgot about her. Sam couldn't say anything. He didn't even know if she knew or if she just wanted to ask something.

_Of course she knows! Are you stupid? You moaned for fuck's sake! A dog in heat would have been less obvious…._

He gave her a shaky smile that didn't quite reach his panicked eyes. She didn't return the gesture but just stood there like she was very confused. Sam didn't know what to say or do and the silence stretched becoming more awkward by the second.

'You and Eric?...' She didn't sound accusing, just shocked. Who wouldn't be? Not only was the pairing unlikely, considering this was Eric they were talking about, but she didn't even know that Sam was attracted to men until now.

'Since when?' Her curiosity coated her tone of voice as well as her eyes. She really didn't find anything wrong with the situation.

'You remember that night when the Fellowship of the Sun thugs got into a fight with Jason?' She widened her eyes. 'Yeah…..'

'So you and Eric….slept together? Are you….' She meant to imply that they were lovers.

'No! I mean, I don't know.' Exasperated, he ran a hand through his messy hair, making stray strands fall on his forehead. 'It's complicated Sook.' Truth is he tried not think about the whole fucked up situation until….well, this happened.

'Why? It seems easy enough to me.' He looked at her for the first time since the start of the conversation and an almost unbelievable torrent of relief crashed over him when he saw no judgement in her eyes. Sookie was a saint in human form and a true friend, for better and for worse.

'What are you talking about?'

'Well, I'm no expert, but can't you two just talk it out? I mean you already…you know. Besides, Eric isn't the shy type. How do _you_ feel about him?'

'I don't know Sook. It's not….I mean, I'm not gay! And he's a vampire. You know how much I hate vampires. I don't know what to tell you. The sex was good, but…that's about it. It's not like we hung out or something. It was a one night thing.'

But even as he was saying those things, he knew that he was lying to himself. Each word was like a punch in his gut and it hurt. Bad. He really didn't know why he cared so much for the egoistical vampire but he couldn't help it. And he knew it was stupid, dumb, idiotic and just about every other bad word out there, but he couldn't control it.

'I don't have to be a mind reader to know you don't mean that. Sam, go and talk to him. You got nothing to lose.' Sookie flicked some of her curled blond hair behind one ear while smiling at her boss, a smile so warm it made Sam's heart swell out with joy. God, he was lucky to have her around.

He returned her smile and was surprised to find that it was an honest gesture. Not one he put on because he had to, but rather a sincerely happy action and it made him feel a thousand times lighter.

'I don't think it'll be that easy but I guess I could give it a shot….But what the hell am I supposed to say?'

In a way he couldn't believe he was even considering the idea. He was not fooling himself by thinking that he could just skip over to Fangtasia, declare his feelings and he could just jump into Eric's welcoming arms. Feelings? Two weeks ago he couldn't stand the sight of Eric Northman and now he craved his touch like an addict craved drugs. Things were moving fast. Too fast.

'Well, I can't tell you everything! That's something you'll have to figure out on your own. Just be honest. Things will work out.' Sookie was awfully cheerful and optimistic, making Sam raise an eyebrow but smile none-the-less. What could he say? Her high spirits were addictive.

'You're right Sook. No point in worrying about all of that now.' He didn't really mean it and it wasn't like he was delusional. Still it was nice to be carefree even if it was pretense.

'That's the spirit! G'night Sam!' As she left out the door she added a 'Good luck!' for good measure.

'Good night Sook.' Sam whispered back even though she was already out of sight.

'And good bye….'

* * *

The radio played without a care in the world, a lively tune. The type of music that would normally have people on their feet and dancing and cheering, moving their bodies to the sound of the beats and singing, not caring if they were looking ridiculous.

Accompanying the chaotic sound was the rumble of the working car engine. The driver of said car didn't hear neither. In his head a cacophony of voices screamed, mostly telling him how much of an idiot he was and how pointless his efforts were.

With difficulty Sam ignored his inner thoughts. Both his hands gripped the steering wheel with enough force to burn his skin whenever he moved in the slightest. In fact his whole persona was tense. His back was starting to ache from his slightly bent form, and his legs were like bullets ready to be fired, hovering over the break and the clutch like he was planning to puncture holes into the base of the car.

He inhaled and exhaled like a man struggling to breathe. For the millionth time he wondered if what he was doing was a good idea and he struggled inwardly with the much, much more pleasant idea of simply turning around and speeding towards his bar and forget the whole thing.

But he knew that if he didn't muster the courage to face Eric now he probably would end up waiting another two weeks, or more. Sookie was right. He had to face him and talk to him, though he suspected he was the only one that would do any talking. The vampire probably forgot all about him. It wasn't like he made any attempt to contact Sam...

The shifter cast his mind back to the morning after their time together. He remembered waking up in his bed alone with no sign that Eric had ever been there. He was wondering if it had all been an insane, amazing dream. The idea sent a pang of regret straight through him.

Sam remembered sighing in frustration, mostly at the way he was acting like such a woman. When he drew in a fresh breath his eyes opened wider than saucers and his heart just about stopped. The scent of oceans was hanging all around him, washing over him like frothing waves against cliffs. The dangerous feel about them was unmistakable.

He sniffed the air again, not quite believing his nose the first time. His sheets and pillow were the heaviest. It felt strange having someone else's natural musk mixed with his own but the result was very exciting. It was like the smell attacked his wilder, more primitive core directly.

What happened between himself and Eric wasn't just a figment of his crazy imagination. It had been real because his instincts were never wrong. He knew that for a fact and he trusted them. Too bad he didn't trust Eric Northman. With good reason too.

It wasn't like he expected for the selfish creature to just pop up the next night and bring flowers, but he did want something. Anything. A sign that he wasn't going crazy for nothing. He normally wouldn't have behaved so hectically towards someone else but the lust he felt for the other was unnatural.

He put it down to simply the sex, which had been the best of his life. Sam couldn't explain it otherwise. It wasn't love. God forbid! He refused to entertain the idea that someone like ERIC was even a candidate for such deep feelings. He refused!

The sound of skin being stretched to the extreme drifted to his ears and he realized that he was holding the wheel way too hard. He had to calm down. Anxiety, anger and worry did not mix well with driving and the last thing he wanted was a trip to the hospital.

What Eric thought of him was nothing, less than nothing. Sam knew this and all he really wanted out of that night was to hear it from the Viking's own mouth. That way he could get over his ridiculous crush and begin to forget.

_Pull it together Sam. You're a man! Start behaving like one, why don't you? Now would be as good a time as any to-….!_

His self-inspirational speech was interrupted suddenly. His saw the black shape, which he realized was a girl, in his beam lights far too late. His attempt to stop the car was useless and he just managed to fill the night air with the sound of screeching tires as he twisted the stirring wheel urgently.

The stranger screamed just before Sam hit her and sent her body flying across the vehicle. The shifter heard the sickening bump as the body hit the top of his car before he saw her fall on the road and roll a few times, from his rear view mirror.

_Oh hail Merry full of grace…!_

Praying that she was alive he screeched the machine to a stop and rushed out, leaving his engine running. Sam ran like a mad man to the awkwardly angled shape holding his breath all the while. He knew she was dead but he couldn't bring himself to accept it.

Her neck was twisted at such a wrong angle it was obviously broken, along with her arm and both legs. Up close, Sam realized that she was young, just over twenty or so. She had long black hair and green eyes which stared accusingly and lifelessly at the heavens.

He panicked, adrenalin rushing like a liquid drug through him. He was accustomed to death but not when he was the cause of it and to an innocent girl. He felt sick. His fingers shook violently and he found himself stepping backwards. Fear for what he did and self-loathing seemed to punch him in the gut. Guilt too.

'That wasn't very nice. Bad driver, hm?'

Sam turned around rapidly, taken aback by the presence of another. He came face to face with a tall lean man. Dark brown hair pulled back, eyes blue of the darkest color, a wide smile framed by full lips and unnaturally pale skin. Sam immediately recognized the dark stranger for what he was. A vampire.

'Damn Jack! Next time you stay on the road! Bet you won't be joking then.'

The surprises kept piling up. Sam looked over his shoulders in alarm in time to catch the supposed dead girl get up and twist her neck back into place. Her spine cracked and snapped in protest. A momentarily sense of relief washed over the shifter at the realization that he wasn't a murder of innocent youths.

'You make better road kill Lily. You're fine, so stop complaining.' The one known as Jack answered cheerfully. It didn't take a genius to figure out that all this was previously planned. Sam's instincts went on full alert. Something was very wrong. He could feel it.

'Whatever', was the sullen reply of the woman.

'But back to you.' The vampire fixed his eyes on Sam again. 'Would I be correct in assuming you were heading to Shreveport?'

Sam's surprise at the accurate assumption flickered across his face for a second. 'And what if I was? What's it to you?' He sounded surprisingly sure of himself considering he was freaking out a little while ago.

Jack flashed him an even wider grin. He seemed to enjoy himself enormously and Sam knew that nothing was worse than a cocky vampire. Lily continued to grumble behind him still annoyed at having to act as bait.

'Well, you and I have a mutual friend. I was hoping you could take a message to him for me.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Eric Northman. I do trust you are acquainted with him?' Sam ignored the part of him that jumped at the mention of Eric's name. Shit, he had to do something about that!

'Yeah, but I wouldn't exactly call him a friend. More like a pain in the ass.'

To this the stranger laughed wholeheartedly, clearly very much amused. 'With that I have to agree. I think you and I are going to get along just fine. Well it doesn't matter whether he's a friend of not, as long as he knows you. I just want you to deliver a message after all.'

'First of all, screw you. I don't make friends with vampires. Secondly, I have no intention of bringing any message to him. Bring it yourself!'

'Tut tut tut. That just won't do Mr Merlotte.' With a hiss he extended his deadly fangs and Sam heard Lily do the same.

Jack was on him before he fully understood what was happening. His hand was clenched around his throat. Sam was sure as hell no going down in the middle of nowhere, killed by some unknown blood sucker without a fight.

He was ready to shift into a lion, since that was the last wild animal he remembered turning into, before the silence filled with a loud whack. Sam's body slumped and became limp in the vampire's grip. Behind him Lily had a triumphant smile on her face.

'Lily, I told you I didn't want him asleep.'

'He'll be up in a minute! Stop being so bossy. He was about to shift.' She puffed her cheeks clearly irritated.

'Hm, I guess it will have to do.' Fangs glistened in the moonlight.

* * *

Eric studied the papers on his desk with absolutely no attention at all. They were regarding his business and he should have been paying attention, but he hated this type of work. He found it incredibly dull. He cast his ancient mind back to a time when one could set up a shop in a village or town and there was no hassle about property and income and payments. There was the threat of enemies and wild animals and jealousy from fellow business owners. Good times.

Too bored to even pretend to read anymore, he placed the sheets back on the wooden surface and leaned back in his comfortable chair. His blue eyes drifted across the otherwise empty room. It was after closing hours and the silence was so very welcomed.

Loud music and louder humans were never on his favorite list. He much preferred the absolute silence. It reminded him of his second beginning when he traveled the world, or what was known of it at the time, with Godric. His insides clenched at the thought of his maker and his demise. The pain was still fresh even through the incident happened some time ago.

Quickly, Eric searched for another trail of thought. His mind drifted to the bar again. He started thinking about the payments and the cost of beverages. Then the vision of spilled whiskey came to him, cascading over a counter like a free falling torrent.

The vampire paused in mid-thought. It was familiar but he couldn't quite remember where he saw it. Eric squinted his eyes, casting his sight back, and it hit him almost immediately. Two weeks ago. Of course.

The fight at Merlotte's and the pathetic fanatic group of humans with the church and…..The shifter. The sweet, sweet taste of his blood. Like a shark that caught a sent, Eric wanted to hunt and bite into tender flesh, rip it apart like the wild vicious creature he was under the clothes and slicked back hair, and swallow mouthfuls of warm, delicious blood.

He hadn't really thought of Sam before that night. Time flowed a lot slower for someone who was one thousand years old. Two weeks were almost unnoticed. Sometimes it felt like he was the one rushing to catch up with the ever lively humans.

The night with the bartender was very pleasant and he wanted him again, soon. Maybe he should have called or something. He knew how unstable mortals could be. In truth he didn't even realize a whole week had passed, let alone two.

Sadistically, he grinned wide. He knew for a fact that Sam felt something for him, despite his pointless protests. He could taste it in his blood. The thought of him desperate and pleading for Eric's touch was …well, arousing.

A piercing, shrill scream made the Viking snap his eyes open, alert for any sign of danger. The yell came from somewhere behind the club, in the parking lot. It was only due to his supernatural acquit hearing that he heard it as clearly as if it was outside his office door.

He was beside the screaming waitress, Ginger, in seconds. Pam was already there, her hands on her hips in irritation at the scared human but her eyes vigilant in case of an attack. As soon as Eric arrived she met his gaze and nodded her head in the direction of the open door leading to the back parking area.

Silently, Eric ordered his child to take care of the human while he investigated the commotion. Pam nodded and left, leading the disorientated girl away. 'Come on sugar, let's get a drink.' As usual she sounded entirely indifferent.

Alone once more, Eric drifted his head to the door and the scent of fresh blood hit him like a wave. He missed it before. His lips pulled back in a hungry snarl at the tasty smell as well as annoyance. It was probably another act of vandalism against vampires. He was getting tired of the same messages painted on his building. Would it kill the humans to at least get a little creative?

With one silent step he reached the door and walked past in. The scent was stronger. And familiar. He paused for a second while he inhaled a deep breath. Sweet, like sunshine. Eric's eyes widened on his otherwise stony expression.

Finding the source of the scent was easy. The body was thrown across the pavement like a sack of potatoes. Shirt ripped to pieces and whatever was left of the cloth was so soaked in blood it was impossible to tell what color it had been originally. The strawberry blond hair clung together in sticky heaps of congealed blood. Bruises, cuts, lacerations decorated the entire frame. A gruesome display of brutality, even for Eric.

Momentarily the vampire froze, body and mind. Uncertainly he crouched beside Sam's broken body and looked disbelievingly. He felt the sharp pain inside like when he thought of Godric, the only other person he loved truly and wholly.

When his sharp eyes caught the almost invisible raise of Sam's chest an overwhelming wave of relief washed over him. The shifter was alive, albeit weak. However he was beaten badly enough for him to still be in critical condition.

Eric bit his wrist and placed it above Sam's lips, making sure to get as much healing blood inside as possible. The shifter's throat moved meekly as he unconsciously swallowed the liquid.

Eric's eyes hardened and an uncharacteristic rage seized him. He wanted to tear the ones responsible for this to pieces. Not only did they attack someone he held an interest in, but just the idea that they dared challenge him made him very, very livid.

He ran his eyes across Sam again and he spotted something new. A piece of folded white paper, sticking out of the trouser pocket just enough to catch attention. Eric pulled it out and almost ripped it apart while opening it. His blue eyes scanned the elegant letters before he clenched his fist and crumbled the piece of paper.

_**I hope you like the present I sent you.**_

_**Jack**__._

* * *

Sam's eyes fluttered open slightly. Everything was a haze, like he was looking through a dirty window. He couldn't remember much. Sookie, the drive to Shreveport, accident, then….the two vampires.

The shifter sat up gasping only to fall back while pain exploded all over him. The impact was so sudden, he felt dizzy. Sam's eyes fluttered again and he groaned, fighting desperately to stay awake.

He couldn't.

* * *

Eric watched the shifter waking up. He knew that he was still healing and that he wasn't strong enough to get up yet. His blood was strong but it needed some time to take effect, especially when the damage was this severe.

When Sam sat up, Eric moved towards him ready to push him back down before the shifter ended up doing more damage to himself, however he fell back into unconsciousness almost instantly. The Viking looked down on the younger man, absorbing the healing process.

Most of the shallow wounds, bruises and cuts, were healed. The blood was washed and clothes replaces, courtesy of Ginger. Sam was also breathing better. His chest rose and fell steadily.

With the amount of ingested blood, Eric estimated Sam would be good as new by the end of the night. A glance at the clock confirmed that he still had plenty of time before that happened. Plenty of time to do some vampire hunting.

* * *

Thoughts fluttered across Sam's mind like twinkling lights. He couldn't make head or tail of them but images, seemingly senseless images, pressed on his conscious. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

However he didn't want to wake up and think. He just wanted to sink back into the sea of dreams and make himself invisible in the folds of the blanket covering him. It was all so comfortable.

_Welcomed change. I could sleep forever after….._

The sound of cracking bones as they break. The gash of blood as it flowed freely from gaping wounds. The sliding metal carving into flesh. Ivory fangs sinking into the skin and biting mercilessly. The sound of rolling laughter, of demented pleasure at another's suffering.

Sam sat up straight, thoughts of bliss gone without a trace. Sweat poured down his face and his body shook with the painful memories. Before he drank in his surroundings he felt another presence beside him and large, strong hands resting on his shoulders. It felt reassuring, like an anchor back to reality.

'Calm down shifter. You're safe.' Eric's voice rolled of his tongue like the calmed waves after a raging sea storm.

Confused Sam looked up into Eric's blue eyes, part of him still thinking that this was a fucked up dream. It wasn't the first time he dreamed of the vampire, but every morning he would wake up and realize just how stupid he was being for even expecting Eric to care.

'What happened?' Still he went along with it. If it was a dream he might as well enjoy it, right?

'How much do you remember?' Eric let go of Sam's shoulder while he sat down besides the shifter. He kept his eyes on the younger man the whole time studying for any signs of further hysteria or trauma.

'Not much. I was driving to Shreveport to…..But I never got there. There was an accident. I ran over a girl that turned out to be a vampire.'

'Lily?'

'Yeah, her. And there was another one. A man. Jack I think.'

'Her maker. What else?'

Sam swallowed loudly, his mind drifting to the beating and cruel torture he endured again. He didn't want to think about it. '….Nothing. That's all I know.' He kept his eyes lowered refusing to meet Eric's.

The Viking knew he was lying but chose not to pursue the subject. Once more he found himself acting very….human towards this shifter. It was like remembering something he thought he's forgotten a long time ago. How to care for someone else.

'Em, Eric?' Almost shyly Sam lifted his eyes.

'Yes?'

'How come I'm healed?' Obviously he knew but damn he was hoping to be wrong. The thought of Eric's blood inside him and the lust to follow, would drive him insane. He was just barely keeping himself in check as it was. He didn't need any more obstacles.

'I fed you my blood. A lot of it.' Eric grinned wide, his more egoistic side coming through.

'Damn.'

'You didn't want to be healed?' Eric sounded genuinely surprised. In his experience humans were ready to do just about anything to get their hands on a few drops of his ancient blood. Yet Sam looked disappointed and a bit frightened.

'That's not it! I just….I didn't…I don't want!...' Getting nowhere Sam fell silent again. How the bloody hell could he begin to explain his compromising situation to the other. Clearly the thought of feelings didn't even occur to Eric which just served to confirm what he already knew. The vampire didn't give two rat's asses about him.

Silence fell over the room. Sam felt awkward, and Eric knew but didn't do anything to change that. If he was being honest with himself, he had to admit that Sam's flustered and reddening expression was very cute. Like a cat playing with a helpless mouse, Eric chose to enjoy the game he was sure to win.

'Wait. Where am I?' Taking the time to look around since waking up, Sam came to the conclusion that he wasn't at Fangtasia. And he was starting to have some serious doubts about whether this was all in his imagination.

'My bedroom. On my bed.' Eric made the words sound very sensuous and full of pleasure filled promises. Sam couldn't prevent a shiver running down the length of his spine all the way to his toes.

'What? Why?' Was he panicking? Yes, yes he was. Very much so.

Sam opened his eyes wide while he absorbed the decor of the room. It was true. He was sitting on a king size bed, long enough for Eric to stretch fully without worry. Red, satin sheets covered his lower body. There was a window opening but there was no window, just draping red curtains to suit the bed sheets. A bear rug took a large portion of the floor, its head staring at the mantel piece. A beautiful piece made of brick and cherry wood. Broad swords as well as an arsenal of other ancient weapons decorated the far wall.

_You can take the vampire out of the Viking but you can't take the Viking out of the vampire._

Eric smirked, watching the shifter look around like a caged bird. He shifted his position slightly, closing the distance between them a little. Sam brought his attention back to the vampire while he moved away from him unconsciously.

'The last time you and I spent the night together, I recall thinking that your bed was too small.' He leered almost menacingly as Sam got ten shades redder. Once more he found himself thinking of two weeks ago. 'I promised myself that next time I was going to fuck you in a bigger bed.'

It amazed him how after all the excitement of the day, Sam could still be surprised. His blood froze and his mind blanked. What the hell did this mean? Was Eric interested in a relationship with him after all? Was this really happening?

'I'm dreaming aren't I?' Sam's voice was barely a whisper, quiet and unbelieving.

'Oh, you've been dreaming about me? Interesting. However,' He leaned in and captured Sam's lips in a heated kiss, his cold lips sucking all of the shifter's warmth. 'This is very much reality.'

He didn't give Sam time to say anything before meshing their lips together again. He lashed out his tongue and attacked the shifter's fleshy cavern with ravishing hunger, making Sam moan softly. His imagination was nothing compared to the feel of the real deal.

When he broke away Eric pushed the other down, enjoying the pleading, needy looks he was receiving. He hadn't expected for the bartender to be this compliant, but he certainly didn't mind. One week and he had complete power over him. Very interesting.

He latched his cold lips on Sam's exposed throat and Sam arched below him, giving more access. One cold hand griped the top button of Sam's shirt and it was ripped, sending it flying. The same thing happened to the other ones.

Once more Eric was surprised by the sheer power of his hunger for this one shifter. He couldn't keep his usual cool, stony façade when he had the man under him, practically naked and panting, ready to beg for his touch. He had to indulge.

He didn't even have the patience to tease the other man, as was his custom to do with his partners. What could he say? He was a bit of a sadist and a very big tease. Yet now he wanted nothing more than to fuck Sam and to hear his own name shouted mixed with insane pleasure from the shifter's sensuous mouth.

He kissed him again, plunging his long tongue inside. Sam sucked it greedily letting his own slippery muscle dance and rub against it. Almost angrily, Eric threw the blanked off the bed and all but ripped Sam's trousers to shreds like his shirt. He wanted him badly.

Sam felt no shame at being naked before the vampire and spread his legs wide, feeling just as desperate as Eric. He didn't care if he had to beg and plead for it. Any shred of pride left was long burned out by the insane flame of passion and desire.

Approvingly, Eric smirked but his eyes were blown so wide they looked completely black. His nostrils flared like a bull's seeing red. He positioned his body in between Sam's spread thighs, letting his own need rub against Sam's. The shifter moaned and involuntarily bucked his hips like a dog in heat. He couldn't wait anymore.

'Patience.' Eric's voice was low and growling. He was fighting to prevent himself from complying with Sam's need and just ravish him without preparation. He only barely contained himself.

However the shifter was too far gone to keep himself in check. Eric decided to relieve him. He bent down and crushed their lips together, tongues lashing at each other like lovers running into each other's embrace, while he moved his arm to Sam's rock-hard member. He swallowed the blissful noises of pleasures bursting out of Sam as he began to stroke him.

He moved his hand fast and made sure to hit all the most sensitive spots in a perfect combination of erotic insanity. Eric felt Sam's orgasmic scream re-vibrating through him as he came violently. His back arched off the bed and fell back, his breath coming in quick gasps.

'That was fast. But I'm not finished with you yet.'

Still dazed and still hungry for more, Sam accepted the fingers brought to his lips. He wrapped his tongue around them and between them, making sure they were coated and slick. He imagined it was something else of Eric's that was filling his mouth so perfectly. Something further south.

Above him, Eric kept his eyes glued to Sam's warm lips, transfixed by them. His need was getting more urgent and he pulled out the digits electing a whine of protest from the freed mouth.

'Don't worry. You'll get them right back.'

Sure enough, Sam changed the noise to breathy moans as Eric pushed his index finger inside his gaping entrance. Sam swallowed it like he was famished, ignoring any stinging sensation along the way. Eric didn't have to wait long for the shifter to be used to the feel of one finger, and he quickly added the next two in quick succession, jabbing at his prostate with deadly accuracy.

Already Sam was rock hard again and panting even more than before. His fingers gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned withe. His hips bucked with each thrust. His neck was arched and his throat laid entirely exposed. Eric made a superhuman (supervampire) effort to stop himself from sinking his fangs into that coursing river of delicious blood and accidently kill Sam with his overwhelming thirst.

'Please…..I can't!' Sam's broken pleas were mixed with lewd noises and shameless profanities.

That was the final push. Eric lost all manner of control and gave in to his frenzy. He pushed his whole length in one go, loving the mix of pain and pleasure rising from Sam's gasping mouth. He didn't go slowly. He didn't have the patience and Sam was not giving him a chance to think. The shifter wrapped his legs around Eric's waist, pulling him deeper inside and griped his shoulders with digging fingers.

As Eric started trusting in madly, Sam scratched at his cold skin and pulled him down into a needy battle of tongues. The two gave into their wild instincts, becoming more animalistic and crazed as the peak of their release approached.

Eric's ears resonated with the drumming beat of Sam's heart. He could practically see the blood being pumped all around that toned body and he nearly salivated. He gripped the back of Sam's head and pulled him up, his thrusts not slowing down for a second.

His canines sank into the skin and flesh staining the throat a vibrant red. The color of freshly spilled blood. Eric sucked and swallowed hungrily, his fingers fisting the dirty blonde locks harshly. Sam gasped, trying to get oxygen into his lungs but couldn't. What he was feeling was so amazing he didn't know which way was up and which way was down.

One more perfect stab of Eric's cock and he reached an even more violent orgasm than the first one. So strong he lost consciousness for a few minutes, seeing nothing but stars on a blank surrounding. Eric continued to drink, aware that Sam was becoming limp in his grip.

Satisfied with his drink he pulled back, drops of blood trailing down his chin, and continued to fuck Sam a few more times before he roared with satisfaction. He let the other fall on the bed while he held himself up barely, suspended on his powerful arms. He was seeing some stars of his own. He couldn't remember the last time sex felt this good and fulfilling. Like it did when he was still a human.

Once his breathing returned to normal and the orgasm passed he didn't feel the usual indifference towards his lover. He felt satisfied. Usually he would leave or tell his partner(s) to leave as soon as it was over. He didn't care about them in the least.

But this, this was different. He felt content. He felt like he could stay beside Sam for the whole night, just looking at his spent face and sleeping expression. Listening to his still drumming heart and breathing in his scent. It was like he had his own personal sun in the room. The care he felt for the shifter was bizarre to say in the least.

'I think I can finally understand why Bill does what he does for Sookie.' He bit his finger and let some of his blood trickle down, before rubbing it into the puncture wounds on Sam's neck. Instantly they closed up.

* * *

When Sam opened his eyes again, a few minutes later, he was resting against Eric's still chest. The satin sheets covered their lower bodies and Sam didn't want to move an inch. The amazing sex he just had still vibrated through his nerves like an aftershock.

This time was so much more amazing than the first time. Maybe because he knew what to expect. Or simply because of Eric's blood. Either way, he silently thanked Sookie for making him come to Shreveport.

'You seem happy.' Sam lifted his head a little, his eyes meeting Eric's just above.

'I am.' In fact he felt giddy. He couldn't prevent himself from grinning like an idiot for a second upon the realization that Eric cared about him too.

'I have a question for you.' Sam waited, a bit puzzled. It wasn't Eric's style to give warning, in anything. He wanted something, he took it. 'Why were you coming to Shreveport?'

Sam's features became alert at Eric's serious tone. He kept Sam's brown eyes locked to his, waiting for his answer. 'I was coming to see you.' Even if he wanted to, Sam couldn't lie. The gaze was too intense and he felt a stir down below. Vampire blood was as amazing for his libido as told.

'For?' Sam drew in a deep breath. He didn't want to come off as needy and then to be left in the dirt. If Eric shot him down, especially after THAT, he probably would jump out the nearest window. Hopefully Eric's home was at a high place…..

'Do I really have to say it?' Strange that he felt embarrassed after literally being fucked into oblivion.

'Say what?'

'I wanted you again. Okay? I couldn't stop thinking about two weeks ago and then Sookie walked in and then she told me to come and-' Eric silenced the flustered and quickly panicking shifter with a long kiss. He felt all the tension leave and once Sam was calmed again he pulled back. Eric smiled indulgently as the dazed Sam blinked at him silently.

'Me too.' No more had to be said. The union of their bodies and the raw passion of it was more than words could say.

'By the way, you never told me where I am.' Relief flooded Sam and he felt at ease around the Viking like never before.

'Yes I did. My home.'

'But where? It's not Fangtasia.'

'No. Nobody knows that this place is mine, except for Pam. And now you. It's where I sleep most nights.' Was Eric saying that he trusted Sam? Enough to tell him where he slept? The secret that most vampires never shared? All he could do was stare dumbly. Of course Eric picked up on all this fury of questions, thanks to the blood ingested by Sam.

Sam resolved to file this away for later. Instead he had another, more urgent question for Eric. 'Who were those two vampires from before? Jack and Lily?'

Eric's expression clouded at the two names. His feral smile was that of a predator. Terrifying. Sam shivered a little, remembering for a second just how powerful the man holding him really was.

'Pathetic creatures. They wanted to take my place as sheriff. They declared war upon me and I took care of them.' His smile left no doubt about it. Eric tore them to pieces and probably smiled the whole time while doing it.

'Let me guess. I was their declaration?' Another shiver vibrated through Sam as he remembered the beating he got. A small taste of what would be laying in the future. One didn't become Eric Northman's mate without danger snapping at their heels.

'Yes. They underestimated your importance. If they would have guessed that you were important to me, they probably would have killed you. You'll have to be careful in the future. A lot more want me dead than Bill Compton.'

'Lucky me.' He said it sarcastically but he sure felt lucky. Danger? When did he have a day _without_ danger? As much as he thirsted for a normal like, Sam knew that that was impossible. It always will be.

'Yes lucky you.' Eric's voice was low again, like when he was aroused. Oh no. Sam opened his mouth to try and stop Eric and instead only succeed in gasping when the cold lips descended upon his with renewed vigour.

He was already becoming aroused again. Eric's hand descended own to his twitching cock, caressing Sam's body along the way.

'When I'm done with you, you'll feel very lucky.'

Eric grinned predatorily and flipped Sam on his front with the upmost ease. The longest night of Sam Merlotte's life was barely beginning.

* * *

**Thank you for the read! Hope you liked! And please don't forget to review. I treasure each and every one of them! X3**


End file.
